Price of a Kiss
by Madamme M
Summary: No importa lo que diga mi prima; no soy la reina de las relaciones imposibles. Sólo porque mi último novio trató de matarme, me obligó a mudarme y cambiar legalmente mi nombre a Isabella Swan para escapar de él, no significa que... Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Y... luego esta Stefan podría ser mi alma gemela. Excepto por un pequeño problema. Es un gigoló. Dios, sí que sé cómo elegirlos.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (inserte suspiro triste aqui) Los personajes pertenecen a L.J. Smith y la historia pertenece a Linda Kage.**

* * *

**PRICE OF A KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

Stefan Salvatore arreglaba la podadora manual de su madre para poder cortar el césped cuando la señora Gilbert vino a cobrar el alquiler.

—Oigan. —Su llamado agudo y nasal rechinó contra sus oídos, antes que ella golpeteara la cerca que separaba su patio del suyo. Las bisagras de metal hicieron un chirrido cuando la verja se abrió—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—Sólo yo. —Él entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor del medio día mientras levantaba la mirada. Con una llave inglesa sostenida firmemente en su mano, pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para secar el sudor que goteaba.

—¡Oh! Stefan. —Presionando una mano en su escote expuesto, la casera de su madre se tropezaba con sus tacones ridículamente altos y parpadeaba con sus pestañas largas y falsas—. No te había visto.

Con la esperanza de que tal vez si se veía lo suficientemente ocupado, la mujer de cuarenta y algo entendería la indirecta y lo dejaría solo, permaneció agachado detrás de la podadora al revés, en donde había estado afilando la cuchilla.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Um… —Mordió su labio y recogió su cabello con una mano para mantenerlo alejado de su cuello mientras usaba la otra mano para abanicarse. Los destellos de su esmalte de uñas rojo brillaban con la luz del sol.

Lo inspeccionaba con atrevimiento, su mirada codiciosa lo consumía. Asqueado por su inspección, él se retorcía en su interior, con ganas de alcanzar su camiseta que se había quitado hacía media hora y arrojado a un lado.

Echando un vistazo alrededor del patio como si estuviera a la caza de un criminal que acaba de robar un banco, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Volviendo su atención a su tarea, Stefan usó la llave para girar la cuchilla en su lugar. —Llevó a mi hermana a otra cita con el doctor —mintió, sus músculos se presionaron cuando apretó los dientes.

Su mamá y Caroline se encontraban en el supermercado, pero recordarle las circunstancias de su hermana a la señora Gilbert podría anotarle a su familia un poco de simpatía y comprarles tiempo extra para reunir más dinero, porque estaba seguro de que su mamá se atrasó con el alquiler otra vez

—Mm. ¿Y cómo está la pobre niña dulce? —murmuró la señora Gilbert distraídamente, su atención estaba en sus manos mientras él trabajaba.

Ante la sospecha de que a ella no le importaba en absoluto el bienestar de Caroline, apartó los mechones oscuros de sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada. — Todavía tiene parálisis cerebral. —Giró un poco más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes, asegurando el tornillo.

—Vaya, vaya. —La casera se inclinó más cerca—. Seguro que tú creciste muy bien. Mira esos músculos que tienes. —Su sombra pasó en frente de él justo antes de que pusiera una mano en su hombro y sus largas uñas se hundieran en su piel resbaladiza.

Sorprendido por el contacto, se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de alejar su mano.

Ella soltó una ronca sonrisa divertida. —No hay necesidad de estar tan nervioso, querido. —Sus uñas aflojaron su agarre, sólo para recorrer un centímetro de su pecho con una descarada caricia de apreciación—. No muerdo. —Contradiciendo sus palabras, esbozó una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos y perfectos gracias a su ortodoncia. Parecía como si quisiera tomar un pedazo de su carne cruda.

Stefan tragó con fuerza. El brillo de su mirada lo había puesto frío por todas partes, incluso con el calor de treinta y siete grados. Como una pantera cuando detecta su presa, ella quería abalanzarse. Sobre él.

No tenía que ser experimentado en el sexo —y no lo era— para saber lo que ella quería.

Probablemente lo había visto desde su ventana en el segundo piso, usando nada más que sus pantalones cortos andrajosos, y se emperifolló con la única intención de venir a jugar.

Se sentía un poco enfermo. No porque quisiera aferrarse a su virginidad. No lo hacía. De hecho, si alguna oportunidad se le hubiera presentado antes, la habría perdido hace años.

Ni siquiera era porque ella fuera fea. La mujer podría tener un falso bronceado, pechos falsos y un poco de cirugía reconstructiva en la cara, sin duda en los labios y cejas, pero no era un adefesio por ningún tramo de la imaginación. Tenía grandes pechos, un culo apretado y una piernas largas bien torneadas, lo cual, estaba bien, sí, se veían bien en esos pantalones cortos de vaqueros súper apretados.

Y no era porque estuviera casada, porque tampoco lo estaba. No estaba seguro de por qué todo el mundo la llamaba señora Gilbert. Estaba bastante seguro que nunca había habido un señor Gilbert en el cuadro.

No, todo tenía que ver con su edad. Las mujeres maduras simplemente no eran lo suyo, y sus dígitos multiplicaban los suyos por dos. Por lo menos.

La señora Robinson —er, Gilbert— debió haber estado pensando lo mismo sobre la cosa de los números porque arqueó una ceja con interés y preguntó—: ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, Stefan?

—Dieciocho. —Miró hacia otro lado, maldiciéndose, incluso cuando admitió la verdad. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había mentido sobre eso también? Diecisiete de repente parecía mucho más…seguro.

Pero tenía la sospecha de que ella ya sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía.

Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió en sus labios pintados con un aire de triunfo burlón, como si hubiera asumido que ya lo había atrapado en su telaraña. —Entonces…ya eres un adulto.

Stefan hizo un sonido ahogado. Pero mierda. No había pensado en realidad que tuviera el descaro de venir y decir eso en voz alta.

Ella se río con voz ronca. —Veo que te he sorprendido.

Negó con la cabeza, negando más el momento que en realidad diciendo no. Ella sonrió con aprobación como si estuviera orgullosa de él por su respuesta. —Tu madre me debe más de tres mil dólares. ¿Sabías eso, Stefan?

Él miró fijamente a la podadora vieja y decadente, y trató de no perder el conocimiento. —No. No lo sabía.

Cristo, era un montón de dinero.

Como si estuviera sintiendo su dolor y ofreciéndole una medida de comodidad, la señora Gilbert se agachó a su lado y puso su mano en su rodilla desnuda. La miró, pensando que tal vez vería un poco de compasión en su mirada. Quizás les daría un par de meses para tratar de reunir los tres mil dólares.

Excepto que, con el calculador brillo de sus ojos con sus callosas, profundidades color café, no parecía muy simpática. Su palma se movió en su pierna, deslizándose hasta la mitad de su muslo, y él casi saltó fuera de sus pantalones.

Joder, ¿qué planeaba, hacerle una paja aquí mismo en medio del patio de su madre, o qué? Mientras una parte de su cerebro gritaba, el pequeño chico en sus pantalones se animaba por la atención, decidiendo que sus delgados dedos se sentían bastante bien subiendo por su pierna y se sentiría aún mejor si los ponía en su inflamada cabeza.

Un pulso eléctrico saltó en su sistema. Quería empujarla lejos y fulminarla con la mirada por hacerle esto, por hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad. Pero no podía apartarla, no podía decirle que se fuera, no podía siquiera darle una mirada mordaz. Su madre le debía más de tres mil dólares.

¿Cuántos malditos meses de renta era eso?

El pánico se estableció profundamente en sus venas. Necesitaba desviar esto antes que fuera directamente a donde temía que ya iba.

—Estoy seguro que mi mamá tiene el dinero —intentó—. Ell-ella y Caroline deberían estar en casa en una hora o dos. Puede pagarle entonces.

—¿De verdad? —La señora Gilbert se alegró—. ¿Entonces tenemos una hora o dos para hacer lo que queramos?

Stefan no sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. Quería correr, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, esas uñas podían enterrarse en su pierna y hacerlo trizas si lo intentaba.

Se sentía atrapado.

Ella se inclinó más cerca, el calor de la palma de su mano abrasando su muslo. Un olor a coco flotaba sobre él. —No soy estúpida, sabes. Tu madre no tiene esa cantidad de dinero. Y no me pagará nada cuando llegue a casa de su cita con el doctor. Pero estaría dispuesta a reducir lo que me debe, digamos que, a la mitad si estuvieras dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo.

Santa madre de Dios.

La señora Gilbert acababa de pedirle que tuviera sexo con ella.

Por mil quinientos dólares.

Él ni siquiera sabía su primer nombre.

—Sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿cierto, Stefan?

Poniendo un poco de distancia, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Bien. —Sonaba complacida y asquerosamente petulante—. ¿Así que tu respuesta sería…?

Incapaz de expresar la negativa con su voz, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

Cuando no respondió, un silencio tenso se encontró con sus oídos. Su curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él, y abrió los ojos.

Ella lo miró con una expresión astuta, como si conociera una pequeña parte microscópica de él que quería decir sí. Pero en serio, ¿qué chico de dieciocho años quería decir no a tener sexo, incluso si significaba tenerlo con alguien maduro?

—¿Esa es tu respuesta final? —preguntó, sonando divertida.

Él lo echó a perder abriendo la boca. —¡Sí! Estoy completamente seguro. No voy a tener sexo con usted. Yo no… —Apartó la mirada—. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

Por qué fue y confesó eso, no tenía idea. Pero esperaba por Dios haberla asustado, porque ninguna mujer quería que un virgen torpe la follara ,eso tenía que estar fuera de su amorosa mente.

En vez de apartar la mano de él con repugnancia, sus dedos se apretaron sobre su pierna. Sus ojos cafés se ampliaron, y se lamió los labios.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró—. Acabas de ponerme húmeda.

Stefan parpadeó. —¿Eh?

—No te preocupes si esta es tu primera vez, querido. Podría enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Y más. Sería un honor entrenar a un macho joven como tú para que aprenda mis… preferencias. —Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse más arriba de su pierna.

La agarró por su muñeca antes que alcanzara el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos porque sabía que ella no se detendría allí. No se detendría hasta que tuviera un puñado. Su polla palpitaba, a sabiendas de que esto era lo más cerca que una mujer había llegado a tocarlo. Estúpida polla.

Apretando los dientes, apretó su agarre sobre ella para advertirle que se retirara. Pero diablos, ella comenzó a respirar con más fuerza como si su manoseo la hubiera excitado aún más.

Con su mirada acristalada en un tono febril, liberó un fuerte jadeo. — Maldita sea, tienes manos tan fuertes. Estás duro para mí en este momento, ¿cierto?

Enojado con ella tanto como con su cuerpo traicionero, alejó su mano y se puso de pie, dándose vuelta rápidamente para que no pudiera ver el abultamiento en sus pantalones cortos.

—Tiene que irse —espetó. Tuvo que haber sido el momento más surrealista, vergonzoso e incómodo de su vida, de pie petrificado en el patio trasero de su madre en frente de una podadora rota, luciendo leñoso y discutiendo de sexo por dinero con la casera—. Le dije que no.

—Está bien. —Dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación mientras se ponía de pie. El calor de su mirada quemaba en la parte trasera de su cuello—. Dile a tu madre que tiene que pagarme a final de semana, sino, recibirá una notificación de desalojo.

Stefan se dio vuelta para mirarla boquiabierto.

No lo haría.

Oh, santo infierno, lo haría.

Fingió admirar sus uñas, acicalándose en frente de él como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma por ser mejor que él.

Entonces, con un gesto alegre, dijo—: Hasta luego. —Y se dio vuelta en sus tacones, tarareando una melodía burbujeante en voz baja. Sus caderas se balanceaban de forma descarada, mientras caminaba hacia la verja.

Stefan la miró con la boca abierta, enfermo de su estómago y muerto de miedo. Nunca los había amenazado con desalojarlos. Pero por otra parte, nunca tampoco le había pedido tener relaciones sexuales.

Su madre ya tenía dos trabajos a tiempo completo, y el dinero que ahorraba era para comprarle una silla de ruedas motorizada a Caroline.

Stefan apretó los dientes, sintiéndose el peor hijo y el peor hermano que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Había estado trabajando a medio tiempo en un lavado de carros después de la escuela, pero ni siquiera eso había hecho mella en ayudar a su mamá a pagar las cuentas. Si pudiera ayudar a su familia de alguna manera, debería saltar ante cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo y hacer todo lo posible.

Incluso con la casera.

Cerrando los ojos contra una ola de mareo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Stefan dijo con voz áspera—: Espere. —Medio esperando a que no lo escuchara.

Pero su mano se congeló en el pestillo de la verja. Lentamente, giró sobre sus tacones. —¿Sí?

Odió la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon con triunfo. La odiaba, y punto.

Abrió la boca un par de veces antes de hablar. —Déjeme…déjeme limpiarme primero.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —oh, cariño, no te atrevas. Antes que esta tarde termine, planeo lamer cada centímetro de sudor de ese tenso y brillante cuerpo joven.

Casi vomitó su almuerzo.

Debió sentir que él estaba a un segundo de echarse para atrás, porque dobló su dedo índice, haciéndole señas hacia adelante. —Sígueme, guapo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió la verja, él la siguió.

Tres horas después, regresó a casa siendo una persona completamente diferente. Y la señora Gilbert había perdonado todos los meses de alquiler atrasados con la condición de que regresara cada vez que lo llamara de nuevo.

* * *

Decidí adaptar esta historia por que me encanto muchísimo y Mason -Stefan- es totalmente el hombre que cualquier chica querría )

**Aviso Importante:**

Solo para advertir que la actitud de Reese, la protagonista, no es la misma que la de Bella. Pero mientras leia me di cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en comun, no todas, pero si algunas que destacan.

Desde el capitulo uno solo sera POV de Bella.

**Bueno...**

**Dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber si la continuo o la dejo aquí...**

**Atte:**

_**M**_


End file.
